Don't Leave Me
by AgentSnowex
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch have been together for two years now. What happens when Suzaku goes out on a mission and goes missing? !Oneshot !Suzululu Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


**A/N:** Happy V-day everyone. C: Sorry this is a day late. D: I didn't have any time to actually write this up, especially since I don't have internet. Umm. Might not be that great, sorry. I don't have much of a plot idea.

- - -

He paced around his living room relentlessly. _He_ was already an hour late, and that was very unlike Suzaku. He was normally right on time, and if not, he would only be fifteen or so minutes late.

Lelouch couldn't hide his worry. Suzaku was working for the army, and he put his job before anything else. He would risk his life whether it meant coming home or not. Being an army "wife" wasn't Lelouch's cup of tea.

He and Suzaku had been together for around two years now, they weren't exactly 'married' since the idea was illegal. To men couldn't marry. But they acted like they were. They shared the same house, and treated their relationship as if they were married.

Lelouch didn't work, they were supported by Suzaku's outstanding paycheck given from the army, and although Lelouch hated to see him go off and fight in these battles, it was required. He couldn't just quit. So the two boys decided they'd get through it together.

But Suzaku was _never_ late. He would never be late…especially on a day such as this. It was the 14th of February, and they had a date planned. It was Valentine's Day after all. So Lelouch had gotten his best suit out, and laid Suzaku's on the bed. He had everything ready so the two could have a great time tonight.

There was only one thing missing, and that was his chocolate haired boyfriend.

He heard his phone begin to ring, and he ran to it. It had to be Suzaku. He'd apologize for being so late, explain why, get home and they'd go out and have a wonderful evening, right? He gulped, gripped the phone, and opened it. "Hello?"

"He's gone missing."

Lelouch imeditately hung up the phone. It fell from his hand onto the floor, and he followed suit. Tears streamed down his eyes, sobs escaped his lips. Suzaku? Dead? It couldn't be…

"You can't leave me…" He mumbled through broken sobs. How could this have happened? This morning they had been lying in bed, talking, cuddling and laughing. Their day would have been an amazing one until Suzaku's phone had to ring. He was called in to work, there was some stupid people rebelling again.

Why did they have to call? Why him? Why his Suzaku….?

He whipped the tears from his eyes, and attempted to stop his crying, it didn't work as well as planned. His suit was ruined; his disheveled hair fell all around his face. Lelouch gripped his chest, trying to quell the sobs that escaped his chest. Once he calmed himself a bit more, he laid his head back on the tile floor and listened to the sounds around him.

He wasn't sure how long he had stayed like that. Seconds, minutes, hours. He couldn't tell how fast the time was moving and he didn't really care. It wasn't until he heard a car that he jumped up. They lived pretty far out of the way of main roads. Cars normally never went by here. And once he heard it stop, he quickly stood up. He waited until the doorbell rang and slowly walked towards it.

Was it the army here to bring the news of his lovers death? To bring his belongings home? He sighed before opening the door, and gasped slightly at what stood before him.

The curly brown locks were misplaced and sweat clung to his body. He was covered in mud, but there was no mistaking that goofy grin spread across his face.

"Su…zaku?" Lelouch whispered. "Suzaku it's…really you?" He gripped the other boy in front of him and started to cry again. Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch and held him in a tight grip.

"It's me. I'm here. Please don't cry."

**A/N:** And here it is! I was in the middle of writing this and it completely reminded me of the music video for Far Away by Nickleback. So I kind of based it off that. C: Enjoy~!


End file.
